Vous êtes si beaux
by Chinyachi
Summary: Parce que leur passion semble si évidente. Parce qu'ils sont si beaux ensemble. Parce qu'ils sont trop bêtes pour juste s'en rendre compte. OS, de la guimauve comme on l'aime.


**Un très très court OS remplit de guimauve et d'amour. Je pense que c'est juste un exutoire de toute cette frustration que je ressens quand je regarde Supernatural.**

 **De tout ces sous entendus, tout ces moments délicats où on voudrait juste qu'ils se sautent dessus et fassent des galipettes sans jamais s'arrêter xD**

 **Alors voilà ma frustration mes amis xD**

 **Bonne lecture à vous! Et je rappelle que les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi! Sinon cela ferait des années que vous auriez droit à des scènes _hot_ dans Supernatural xD**

 **.**

* * *

Castiel était beau.

Il se l'était déjà souvent dit, inconsciemment ou pas. Après plusieurs heures de réflexion il en était venu à pouvoir décrire cette Beauté sans aucun soucis. Son véhicule bien-sûr avait son charme, ce corps musclé, ce visage anguleux et ses yeux si troublants. Mais c'était Castiel en lui-même qui était beau. Il rajoutait au charme de son véhicule une allure alanguie inconsciente, une naïveté attirante et une sorte de mystification que même le plus débile des trous du culs pouvait remarquer. Castiel était juste beau.

Dean s'était bien souvent arrêté de penser un moment à n'importe quelle apocalypse en cours pour regarder tranquillement cet ange déchu pour leur idéaux. Et même sans comprendre pourquoi il sentait qu'il avait envie de toucher Castiel. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et tracer tranquillement avec ses doigts les formes de cet être qu'il avait tant observé.

Il n'y avait rien à y comprendre, en fait il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêter de se questionner sur ses envies, sur ses pensées et sur cet instinct primitif qui essayait de le pousser à faire des choses très peu... comment dire... _catholique._

Cette beauté était un véritable poison car à cause d'elle Dean perd tout ses repères mais surtout toute autre motivation que celle de continuer d'admirer cette beauté. Même souillée par le sang, la poussière ou n'importe qu'elle foutu substance qu'ils ont déjà fait jaillir de créature il était **beau**. Et Putain de Bordel de Cul, sa seule envie était de terminer de sauver le monde et de s'installer dans un fauteuil avec en face de lui cette beauté inconsciente. Pour pouvoir l'admirer jusqu'à plus soif, pour pouvoir regarder cette sensation divine qui lui envahissait tout le corps quand ses yeux bleus le regardaient.

Qu'ils soient moqueurs, interrogateurs, joueurs, espiègles, tristes, déçus: toutes ces émotions qu'il pouvait recueillir sans problème dans ses deux puits de _Bleu._

* * *

Ils étaient tous dans une chambre d'hôtel, à cogiter sur n'importe quelle affaire, Sam se creuser le cerveau et Castiel lisait. Lui, Dean à l'allure si stupide, faisait sembler d'être plongé dans n'importe quel foutu bouquin affin de regarder ce visage qu'il connaissait déjà à la perfection.

Castiel savait qu'il était observé, il le sentait comme à chaque fois. Il avait déjà essayé de questionner son ami humain sur ses nombreuses observations. Mais Dean ne s'était que braqué et énervé sur lui alors il n'avait plus rien dit. Il était l'ange gardien de Dean, alors il ne voulait pas l'énerver avec ses questions, peut-être que c'était quelque chose de normal et que c'était parce qu'il était un Ange du Seigneur qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il avait demandé à Sam le frère de son ami récemment, hier plus précisément s'il était courant de s'observer longtemps chez les humains. Sam en avait juste rit et lui avait conseillé de se contenter d'observer aussi son frère et qu'il comprendrait.

Il leva alors la tête de son livre et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son humain, Dean.

Dean...

Dean était beau ne pouvait que se dire Castiel au final. Il avait ce visage très plaisant et ce corps bien bâtit évidemment, ses yeux d'une couleur si agréable à observer et son sourire qui pouvait être tellement révélateur de son humeur. Mais toute sa vraie beauté, celle qui avait provoqué sa propre déchéance, c'est celle de son âme. Dean était si beau de l'intérieur, il était si fragile et si puissant en même temps. Il avait sa pureté, sa bravoure, sa prouesse et son élégance. Dean n'était pas un humain comme les autres, il était son humain. Il l'avait tellement de fois impressionné, parfois pour sa stupidité légendaire, mais souvent pour son courage à toute épreuve qui le faisait sauver des milliards d'êtres humains. Quand il l'avait rencontré, quand il avait croisé son regard pour la première fois il avait sentit que quelque chose venait de changer en lui. Qu'une très intense connexion venait de le lier à lui, il avait longtemps crut que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il l'avait sauvé.

Et oui il l'avait sauvé, épaulé, mit en danger, admiré, aidé, soutenu. Et aujourd'hui il sentait avec cette même intensité, si ce n'est plus, ce lien si puissant qu'il en dépassait son propre entendement. Mais il ne savait le caractériser, il savait encore moins quoi en faire. Il se contentait d'en profiter en admirant son humain, son ami, son héro, son modèle, son idéal, sa déchéance, son âme. Son Tout.

* * *

Un ange et un humain. Mais c'était dans le silence de la contemplation qu'ils devenaient complètement autre chose que deux espèces proches l'une de l'autre. Dans cette intimité il n'y avait plus d'ange gardien, ni de sauveur d'une innombrable apocalypse. Il y avait encore moins deux hommes, ou deux amis. Il n'y avait que cette admiration si pure, cet amour nié et pourtant si évident.

Qui sait si un jour cela leur sautera aux yeux, qui sait si un jour leur amour sera véritablement révélé. Pour l'instant il n'y avait que eux deux, leur frustration, leur guerre et leur passion.

Castiel Ange du Seigneur, Dean Sauveur de l'Humanité.

Castiel et Dean.

Cass' et Dean.

Mon ange et mon amour.

Vous deux...

Aimez-vous. Vous êtes si Beaux.

 **Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu et n'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review ça fait toujours tellement plaisir!**


End file.
